grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Vega
Description "Demon Idol Guilty Seven, Blue of Envy." Q. Let's start with greetings. A. Greetings? To whom? TV viewers? Well, I don't really care, let's pass on that. Q. Please tell us your mission in Guilty Seven. A. Guilty Seven? Ah... Right, I was in... yeah. Yes, the mission... it was... Q. As we studied, you have dispatched to Purgatory... A. Yeah. That's right. I guess you are right. But then why did you ask me if you knew it? Q. Eh... from the exclusive interview with Altair... Hm? Yes? Are you okay? A. With my Altair-ing... Just two of you... exclusively... A conversation... Q. It. It was an interview... A. Kyaaaaaa!! (CRASH!) (We apologize for the connection issues.) Q. So... We heard that it is quite hard to stay here. What is the most difficult thing? Be specific. A. Huhuhu. This is such a hardship. I keep up a pretty brisk pace here. First of all, when I go to eat after waking up in the morning, I have to closely observe my Altair-ing's sleepy face. Once the daily schedule begins, I have to observe all the lovely moments and the adorable faces of my Altair-ing. Hence I have no time to take a rest at all. After work, I go through the night with a review of my Altair-ing's MeTube broadcasts and watch out for any ungodly crowds hanging around my Altair-ing. I do not know if this is Purgatory or Hell, but it is such a heavenly place for me. Hu... It's too difficult for me to worry when this life will end. Q. What do you want to do the most when you are back? A. Ouch!! I don't want to go back. Please leave us here forever. Q. Any last comments? A. Altair-ing, I hope you will always keep a bright and lovely look. Ah, I want Heart Catch. Heart Catch, my Altair-ing do Heart Catch on me... Come one! Do Heart Catch! GRAAWWWR! Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Recommended Traits This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Collections Blood is thicker than water= This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. |-| Guilty Seven= As a boss Vega along with Altair can be fought as a boss in Raid 4.2: The Opposition Strikes Back. They reappear transformed in Raid 4.5: Stop the Bombardment. Attacks This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Dimensional Chasm This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Vega's character portrait is based on her final stage evolution, Blue of Envy. *Along with Altair, Vega is named after the eponymous star. *Along with Altair, Vega is the first known character in the series to crossdress. *Along with Altair, Vega was originally scheduled to be released on January 30 of 2019 in the Philippine and Japanese servers. Gallery Kakaovega.png|Th expression system of Vega. IconHero-Vega-4.png|'Altair-ing Fan Club Member' icon. IconHero-Vega-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-Vega-6.png|'Blue of Envy' icon. Videos Sprites Quotes *''"My name? It's Vega. Why do you care?"'' *''"Yes, Blue of Envy."'' *''"Oh... Oh... This is my Altair-ing...!"'' *''"I can forgive your insults towards me, but not towards my Altair-ing."'' *''"Heart Catch, come on! Do Heart Catch!"'' *''"You foolish... How dare you approach to my Altair-ing."'' *''"I have no time for you guys."'' *''"If I take a picture of my Altair-ing, she of that moment is forever with me, huhu... Huhu."'' *''"Ah... I cannot help thinking of my love, Altair-ing!"'' *''"Ah... It's been 1,713 seconds from the last time I saw my Altair-ing."'' *''"Altair-ing is so cute, she just takes my breath away."'' *''"Guilty Seven? I wasn't in a Fan Club for Altair?"'' *''"I've finally got the 800m lens. Now I am a little closer to my Altair-ing."'' *''"Who's that guy next to my Altair-ing?"'' *''"So what?"'' *''"Good! One more shot! Yes. Yes. With that beautiful smile..."'' *''"Ah... Seems my Altair-ing just glimpsed at me..."'' *''"Yey!! Finally, I got my VIP ticket to Altair-ing Fan meeting!"'' *''"Meee...! Meeee! Do me a Heart Catch too!"'' *''"Next to me? Berga... or something..."'' *''"My Altair-ing... You never gave me that look."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Tank Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Blood is thicker than water Category:Guilty Seven